Facade
by lTofSMITIA
Summary: Fassad does battle with Locria.


Façade

His hand trembled badly as he slowly brought the lipstick to the corner of his mouth. As steadily as he could manage, he traced the outline of his lips with the ruby red. He suddenly thought he heard a footstep outside his door, and his hand spasmed, leaving a crimson streak across his chin. Filled with rage, he scrubbed it from his face in one swipe and flung the lipstick against the wall.

This was stupid, and he knew it. He _knew_ there was no good reason for it, and several against it. He didn't even _want_ to do it. He was better than this, better than _them_. Why would he want to be more like those freaks, like the freak he once was…

He blinked, and realized he was again holding the lipstick. Moving his lips a bit, he realized he had applied it successfully. Without much thought, he exchanged it for his eyeliner and brushed it over his eyelids. He had put on makeup enough times that he didn't really need to think about it; in fact, it was better not to think about it. Instead, his entire consciousness was consumed with just keeping his breathing even.

When he had finished with the makeup, he glanced at the mirror. He didn't know if he dared to stand in front of it. He was in such a precarious mental state, and didn't want to disturb it. Nonetheless, he could already feel his legs carrying him in that direction.

Every muscle in his body tensed at the sight of his beautified face. His hand lunged up and seized the keffiyeh that descended from his cap. He stood paralyzed there for at least a full minute, before sharply yanking it from his head. Long, matted strands of brilliantly pink hair cascaded down his back. He was frozen there even longer, gazing at a face almost as pretty as hers had– as his had once been.

His hands, trembling again, went slowly to work putting his hair in the braid he had worn so much. Again focusing on just maintaining even breath, he gradually reached a sort of dazed calm. After not too long, the pink braid was finished. Turning again to the mirror, she saw how beautiful she already was…

"Fassad, sir?" a piggish voice called out, accompanied with the banging of his door. Momentary icy fear filled his heart as he whirled around to see a Pigmask Major framed in his doorway.

"Master Porky asked me to-" the cretin began, before he really saw the secondary Commander. "Oh! Ah. Um. I-i-is th-this a b-b-bad time? I-I-I'll j-just-"

"You," Fassad spat, his fear replaced entirely with hatred. "You _stupid_. _Little_. _SWINE!_"

At his last word, he swung his fist at the fleeing Major, sending a powerful burst of PK Fire that made him scream on impact. Fassad slammed the door shut, not caring if the Major was dead or alive. He collapsed onto his bed, simmering in his wrath.

He had no idea what he was going to do now. Certainly, someone could come looking for him again. He couldn't decide if he cared or not. But this whole thing was _stupid_, of course. Completely stupid. He had best just stop now. There was no point to any of it. Just get back to normal. Don't be a stupid gay f-

"Oh wow, you look so pretty Locria!" squeaked a soft voice. He scrambled up from his bed, realizing his shouting must have awoken Reginald. The small mouse smiled up at him.

"You haven't gotten pretty like that in such a long time," he squeaked. "I'm glad you did. You're always happier when you do."

"…You're too sweet, Reggie~," she couldn't help giggling. Reginald was truly her only friend in the world. Without fail, he would always make her feel happy. She didn't get to feel that very often.

_He_ didn't. _He_ didn't get to feel that often…

"…But I can't stay like this," he whispered. "I'm going to wash this off…"

"Aww, do you have to now?" Reginald whined softly. "I think you should finish dressing up. You've been kinda down lately, and I think you could use it. Besides, no one would have to know."

She… He held his eyes closed, struggling to sort through these stupid feelings. He hated them. He wished they were gone. He wished he could just sever all ties with the stupid life he had led before making his gamble with Porky. He wished he didn't want this.

But… he did.

Without speaking, he swiftly rose from his bed and stripped completely. He knew Reginald didn't care, and he technically had no gender, anyway. Just as quickly, he pulled on his baggy lavender-blue pants, with their adorable belt of gold hearts. He followed with his indigo vest and midnight-blue slippers. Adding his gold bracelets and earrings, his eyes clinched shut. Without needing to look, he took his makeup and mended the damage that burying his face in his pillow had caused. He stood before the mirror, his energetic daze beginning to wear off. He was terrified to open his eyes.

"Locria, look!" Reginald squeaked from his left shoulder. "You're beautiful!"

She was. She really was beautiful. She hadn't even noticed her eyes opening, but noticed what she saw. It was her as she had once been. As Locria. And she was beautiful.

And, in just that moment, she was happy.

"Fassad," came a distinctive monotone voice, washing away all positive feelings. "Master Porky has requested your presence. You should not be keeping him waiting."

Fassad turned sharply, glaring at the Masked Man in his doorway with such hatred that he was genuinely surprised he did not burst into flames. Unlike the Major, the Commander did not flinch in the slightest.

"Redress in an outfit that will not offend our King," the Commander ordered. "And go to his throne room. Do not keep him waiting."

Fassad screamed the moment the door shut, a scream of pure hatred of all beings. He hated the Commander, he hated Porky, he hated all the Pigmasks, all the villagers, all the Magypsies, and, above all else, he hated himself. Just… _why_. _WHY_ did he feel this?

"Aw, I'm really sorry, Locria," Reginald sniffed. "You probably better go, though."

…Except Reginald. He felt ardent hatred of all living beings… except Reginald. With a frustrated half-sigh, half-grunt, he changed into his normal clothes, stuffed his hair into his hat, splashed his makeup off, and left his house.

"Good," the Commander said outside. "Go quickly. I am to lead you. Master Porky is getting impatient."

Burying Locria with a deep, bitter breath, Fassad followed.

* * *

**AN: the ~ was intended to be a heart symbol, and is in the deviantArt version. However, fanfiction .net apparently cannot support such symbols. I find this regrettable, and feel it detracts from the story, but oh well.**


End file.
